Running From What We Know (hiatus)
by Dick-grayson-trash
Summary: Basic summary: Dick is adopted by Bad people and runs away only to meet Jason Todd a run away street rat.
1. chapter 1

**This is a reverse batfamily and this is rated M**

Dick: 8

Jason: 9

 **others will be revealed later**

For 2 years he has lived here and for 2

years he has endured the tourment inflicted apon him.

When he was 6 his family was killed, he rather say murdered...

At 6 he was put into the Gotham Juvenile Detention Center, and after a few months he was adopted by a man.

The man was scary..

He hurt him and starved him among many other terrible and unspeakable things.

His 'guardian' made money off of him, he was given to another person and then after an amount of time the person would leave and give the scary man money.

Within that time bad things would happen, but he wasn't allowed to talk about it.

If he did he would get in alot of trouble, so he didn't.

It was all becoming to much...

He wanted to escape, he needed to leave.

Every few weeks the man got drunk, he called it his true payment.

On those days he forgets to lock the doors, after a few days of planning he finaly was ready to make a run for it.

He ran through allys not actualy knowing where he was going, he could hear the drunk man running suprizingly fast behind him.

Dick felt the ground before he could relize he was falling, his knees crashing onto the pavement scrapeing his hands.

He instinctively yelped out in pain.

he was going to be caught, they would hurt him again.

He was scared.

He tried to get back onto his feet when he heard a growl like sound behind him.

It was made by a boy, one taller and stronger then him.

He had dark hair and sea green eyes, his cloths were ruffled and frayed but they were better then his own.

The older boy glared down at him in adgitation, he only looked up when he heard a crash from not to far away.

The scary man was shouting and knocking over anything in his way.

"COME ON OUT YOU WHORE, YOU- YOU'VE GOTS WORK TO DO AND MONEY TO MAKE"

the man continued to shout as he made his way closer to where the two were standing.

Dick looked up to the stange boy with fear, he would leave and let him get caught.

The boy had no reason to help him.

The boy looked back at Dick stareing him directly in the eyes, He sighed angerly and grabbed Dick by the arm and running farther into the darkness.

He eventualy stopped and moved a few boxes to reveal a door leading into an abandoned building.

He then ushered the younger boy into the door moving the boxes back inplace so it would stay hidden.

The strange boy just looked at him for awhile, a calculating gaze.

"who exactly are ya' " he said glaring at Dick.

He didnt say anything, he didnt want to.

He didnt know if he could trust this boy yet.

so instead he wrote his name into the dirt.

The boy watched him carefully before sighing " well you can call me Jason, this is my hide out can you tell me why the hell that guy was after you"?

Dick only gripped the baggy sleaves of his oversized t-shirt, he wasn't allowed to talk about it...

Jason sighed again "alright, alright I get it, from the looks of ya' i've gotta' idea of whats goin' on" after saying that he walked over to an area with more light and motioned him to follow.

Dick did as told following Jason over to a box, Jason patted his hand on the box meaning he wanted Dick to sit, so he did.

Jason looked him over a bit of suprized crossed his face everyonce in a while.

Jason wasn't sure what to think, the boy was covered in bruises.

Around his neck were long bruises shaped like hands, on his thighs were simmilar shapes same with his wrists and arms.

Dick wore only a long sleaved shirt and shorts that went about half way down his thighs.

He also looked starved, not enough to be skin and bones, but enough to be extremely under weight.

Jason usualy didn't care for others but this kid had it pretty bad, not even talking.

Jason sighed again as he grabbed a few bandaids and some gauz wraps to wrap up his knees and hands.

 **Was that okay? I promise this will get less akward as this was a little crappy but i promise chapters will get better.** **~Ray**


	2. Sick

It had been two months or so since Dick had ran into Jason.

The two, after some bumps in the road, became as close as brothers.

They both were good at diffrent things which helped when you lived in an abandoned warehouse in the worst parts of gotham.

Dick was faster and more adgile, Jason had learned quick that his quiet brother had sneaky fingers and could pick pocket the most paranoid of people.

Dick however refused to fight, he was scared to fight and would get flash backs, not that his nightmares were any better.

He was however anept in Medical aid, after he stole a few books from a cart he descovered a few had to do with basic first aid and how to treat common wounds.

Jason was the opposite, he loved a good fight and often was the reason they started, he was louder and not as flexible or adgile but he could still steal from anyone with the propper distraction.

Jason was the reason Dick had gotten

enraptured in the medical field, the older would get into fights and come back worse for wear. Dick trusted Jason and vowed that even if he couldn't fight he would do his best to be there when he needed him.

It had taken Jason an intire five weeks to get Dick to just speak to him, now they would have small conversations.

Usualy when Jason was injured but Hey beggers cant be choosers.

But the real chaos hit when Dick had gotten sick.

Dick was, as normal working on cleaning the inside of the ware house while Jason went out to do a small 'patrole' of the area.

When Jason had returned Dick was laying on the ground panting and sweating.

All he did at first was panic, he never delt with a sick person, he himself rarely got that sick.

So when Dick opened an eye lazily and mumbled somthing Jason practically dashed over leaning down to hear what his brother was trying to say.

"to...h..hot"

Jason began to panic, that ment fever right?

Oh of course he had a fucking fever just look at him.

Jason scooped him up and placed the shorter boy on their large makeshift bed.

Dick had compared it to more of a nest as it was made of disgarded pillows and blankets.

Jason had to think of somthing, he knew one person who might know what to do.

There was a small gang that had threatened him and Dick a few times, he had to try.

The streets were too dangerous especially for a kid, even worse a kid who was sick.

Even the common cold could kill out here.

Jason quickly made sure dick was comfortable before rushing out of the ware house and into the gangs territory.

It didnt take long for them to notice him, as expected of a larger gang.

"The hell are you doin' here ya' lil' brat" he looked around for a moment before looking back at him "and where is that lil' bitch that follows you around".

Jason had to keep himself from punching the guy, no, he needed his help not to be his enemy.

"Look my , my brothers sick... I was wonderin' if we could make a deal, I could do a job or so for you guys if you can get him medicine..." The boss looked at him for a secound before laughing "looky here kid, unless you could steal a wheel off the batmobile its self, you ain't gettin' no Meds"

Jasons fist shook in anger "Fine" the group looked suprized, "what?" the boss looked genuinely shocked, "I'll do it, I'll get a tire from **_the_** **_Batmobile_** " and with that he stormed off.

He had a Bat to track, but first he had to check on Dick.

Jason sighed and layed down with Dick cuddle close to him.

Jason wad never a touchy person but Dick made him worry, he couldn't help thinking what would happen if his brother was taken from him.

The two began to share a birthday eventualy, Dick had at some point began to repress some of his early memories, including his birthday, so Jason proposed that they sould celebrate on his, they could be like twins!

The two laughed at that, though they looked similar they could never pass for twins.

But it was still a fun thought.

Jason sighed as he pulled himself from his brother, he didnt want to loose him, not after these last two months.

Dick culred up into a small ball whining at the loss of his cuddle buddy , it only made jason laugh but also a little sad.

Dick would have nightmares if Jason didnt sleep close by.

He hoped this plan would work, he wanted things to work out so everything would be the same again.

It was time to find the Batman.

Jason got lucky, there was a robbery two blocks down and the Batmobile was parked right infront of him.

He swiftly began to remove one of the front tires rushing not wanting to be caught by the caped cusader and rumored wonder boy himself.

Just as he got the tire off he heard foot steps aproch him from behind.

shit.

Jason spun around to see Batmans sidekick, The rumored Wonder himself, behind him batman stood tall.

Shit shit shit shit.

"what exactly are you planning on doing with that tire kid" the caped boy asked taking a step closer.

Jason almost answered but quickly shut his mouth, he knew better then to talk to suspicious people , well known heros or not. He prepared to run.

Batman stepped forward grabbing him by the arm before he could run making him curse under his breath.

"where are your parents "

Jason tensed, he couldn't go back home, his mother could care less, but he could always run away again..

Dick however would be in the warehouse sick and probably dieing.

Jason wanted to cry, he knew he shouldn't but his internal 9 uear old took over, a few tears escaping.

The caped boy beside bat man looked concerned but calculating,

Batman only sighed "If you tell us your reason we can discuss your punishment".

Jason looked up hopefuly but unsurely, these were heros, they could help! .

But he didnt trust them with his brother, then again it was either that to having his little brother die.

" A nearby gang told me that if I could get a tire of of the Batmobile they would help me get medicine..."

The Hero looked confused "Drugs?"

Jay looked appalled almost imediately, like hell he would take drugs, let alone let his precious brother take them, though there had been afew close calls they both had a clean streak.

"no... My, brother...He's sick"

Batmans glare seemed to soften as he lossened his grip.

"we can help take us to him" said the younger caped hero, giving him a reasuring smile.

"I dont know if I should" They looked confused (again) "why not" was all the older teen could ask.

"Cause' you'll jist send Dicky back to that perverted fucker and ill be sent to my Druggie mom " he growled angerly looking thh Batman directly in the eyes, he knew that was exactly if not close to what would happen , either way they would be seperated.

Batman looked sadly at the 9 year old who didnt seem to care who he was talking to at the moment, the boy seemed to care deeply for his brother and just about anyone could see it, He looked over to his partner at moment.

Tim had a sad look in his eyes obvously already wanting to unlock the childs mind and dive into his depressing back story.

But Batman was also worried for this other child.

" We wont take you to the orphanage or to these aparent threats ".

The boy still seemed unsure but turned to walk down an ally, eventualy they reached a large pile of boxes and watched as the small child expertly moved the boxes reveiling the hidden entrance.

The child then led them through the door and over to a wde open space.

In a corner was a pile of blankets and pillows a small boy currently curled into a ball asleep.

The first child simply walked over and reached out his hand, not actualy touching him yet.

"Dick, Dicky ...hey...wake up buddy I got some people for you to meet"

Batman imediately saw the hard exterior of the 9 year old melt away as he woke the younder child.

"J...Jay..Jason"?

So that was the boys name.

Batman simply watched the two, He was determined to to help them now.

From the look Tim was giving them he agreed.

 **Sooooo tiered.**


	3. Boop

**guess who actualy almost died !** **And still don't have A Beta sorry.**

God everyone is so OOC

 **we're going to pretend Bruce doesn't know about haly's circus and the flying Graysons just beause.**

 **Tim is 12.**

Jason at one point had fallen asleep,

he wasnt sure when but he woke up on a small cot in what looked like a makeshift hospital room, the white of the room dulled by lack of lights though he could hear people speaking out side the room.

Wait.

Where was Dick.

Jason looked around squinting as he looked In the shadows only to spot another cot on the other side of the room.

He scambled onto his feet and almost tripped as his body still wasn't completely awake.

When he reached the cot he couldn't help but sigh in relief, Dick layed there in a peacefull sleep a cool rag layed over his forehead.

He almost squeaked when he heard the door open, barely managing to spin and spot an older looking man with a fancy suit and mustache.

"oh my , it seems you've woken up earlier then we expected young master Jason"

the man walked into the room and flicked the lights on causing Jason to momentarily go blind.

"pardon me, but I must check on young master Dick's fever, do not worry he should be back on his feet in no time"

The man moved closer, Jason decided he trust him, "who are ya and why do you keep calling us young master?"

The man smiled "Well Master Batman will inform you of such things but you may call me Alfred" the man, now known as Alfred, moved the cloth of of Dicks forehead and used a thermometer to take his temperature.

"ah, it seems it's gone down quite a bit, he should be awake by tomarrow"

then he turned to look at Jason, "Now young Master please do come with me, I assure you we can be trusted"

Jason sighed he saw no was out of this, so he really had no choice.

He followed Alfred to a large room that looked like a cave , on one wall was a large computer with Bat man and the boy wonder sitting and talking the younger seemed happy and the elder a little unsure.

"Master Batman, one of you're guests has awoken" as funny as it was to see the great and powerfull bat man tence seemingly not noticing their arrival, it made Jason nervous, the conversation must have been important.

"Oh yes, Jason, I would like to ask you some questions, about your life on the streets"

He froze up a bit "Why do ya need to know that"

The boy wonder smiled lightly though the calculating gaze was a bit unnerving " Well we just want to know why you're on the streets, that way we could help you get off them, you mentioned somthings earlier but could you give us some detail?"

Jason again was unsure but he's gotten this far by trusting them so he might as well.

"My mom is and has been a druggie for as long as I can remember, I ran away a year ago, she hasn't come looking yet. Dicky was orphaned and sent to juvie cause' the social worker was a racist bitch, he's Romani, and he was taken by a fat pig who would sell him for money and beat 'im, he ran away and was being chased so I helped him and we've been hiding ever since. Also Dicky doesn't talk, hes only really talked to me and even that's that's pretty uncommon ".

The two vigilantes seemed to take a moment to absorb the information,

Batman reacted by standing and looking to his partner directly in the eyes "I've made my decision Tim, take Jason to the prepared room, I'm sure they will want to stay togeather".

Jason was suprised when the one now named Tim took off the small mask that hid his eyes "Well then , welcome to the family Jason".

Holy fuck what just happened.

Apparently Batman was Bruce Wayne and he had decided he would officially adopt both Dick and Jason.

Jason of course being Jason wanted to help with the vigilante fighting, but Bat being himself said no.

Jason disobeyed and followed them, he was of course noticed as said earlier he wasn't the sneakiest person.

Batman or Bruce had finaly agreed seeing as if he didnt allow Jason to help he would mostlikely get hurt.

Dick -thank God- didn't want to be involved in the fighting, he took up a roll similar to Agent A's.

He handled any medical problems and hung out with Alfred and made snacks when the others got home from patrole.

So Far things seemed fine.

 **Next I'm involving YJ and the JL**

 **not to mention Damian and maybe Terry if you know who that is.**

 **I haven't decided what Jason will be known as but Tim's just gonna be Boy wonder untill he changes it to Red wonder.**

 **Dicky will be known as Agent R (Robin)**

 **Damian still unknown.**

 **Ships ?**

 **And and specific friendships or characters I should involve?**

 **-Ray**


	4. God damn Robin

**I'm making it so Dick is bad ass behind a screen but when they meet him in person he's just a timid, shy precious little bean.**

 **Also I still don't have A Beta sorry.**

Jason was sitting in the training room while Dick bandaged his hands, he had gotten a little too excited and forgot the hand gaurds that went with his gloves.

"Dicky, I'm sorry I forgot, no don't give me that look."

Dick of course scoulded him and then sighed as he stood "so you said somthing important was tomarrow"?

he signed a curious look on his face.

Dick had learned sign language so he could better comunicate with everyone, Jason of course was first to learn, Tim and Bruce right behind him. Though Alfred already seemed to know it.

"Oh yeah! Yours truely will be attending a gathering of other partners...I think kid flash, speedy, annnnddd Aqualad!"

Jason couldn't help but be excited, Bruce had never let Him or Dicky meet the others.

"Well then, looks like Bluejay should finish training and get some dinner, I made the dessert"dick sighned before walking to the door. Jason jumped and ran to the dinner room, sitting down eagerly.

He loved when Dick cooked, it was just as good as Alfred's.

Soon enough everyone sat down and Agent Robin, Batman and Bluejay ate while

Jay talked animatedly about what was to come tomarrow.

00000000000000000000

Bluejay.

That was a name Dick had come up with while thinking of his own name.

They were both birds, and Jay would still be his nickname so it would be easier to respond to.

And now Bluejay stood with three other boys a little older then him.

Today they were supposed to be accepted into the league.

Of course that all went to shit, speedy was gone and now Bluejay was calling Robin to have him get information on Cadmus.

Today had gone to crap.

00000

(messages )

0

 _Hey Robin need a little help_ _~B_

0

 _Bluejay? what did you do._ _~R_

0

 _Robin! um yea can ya do me a favor and, get me info on a place called Cadmus._ _~B_

0

 _fine, but if you do something stupid, I will show up myself and we both know that won't be good_ _~R_

0

 _Thx R, btw what's for dinner_ ~B

0

 _Lasagna_ _~R_

0

 _(end of messages)_

00000

Bluejay smirked and looked over to KF and Aqualad, "he should be done any secound "

Aqualad looked like he was about to speak but the moment he opened his mouth the computer monitor went black.

A file with the words Cadmus written across the top, and a message attached

00

 _{ Don't fuck up and be home for dinner or else_ _~R_ }

00

"whoa, who did that?" the red headed speedster said looking to the computer and reading the message.

Bluejay just sighed as he read the message and then the file.

"oh we are sooo going to Cadmus, these are the Bats files not the leagues, and Bats suspects them of some illegal experimentation"

It took only a few minutes to convince Aqualad to come with them to Cadmus.

0000000000

 **you all know what happens, only diffrence is Jason didnt know how to open the pod and panicked so he pushed a bunch of buttons untill it opened,**

 **also he asked Robin to hack the motion sensors, other then that it's all the same**

 **00000000000**

The four teens watched as the league arrived, last was Batman in the Batmobile,

Jason was probably the only one who noticed the teen who left the car after Batman.

Superboy looked pretty dejected after superman had basically pushed him away as someone else's problem.

Batman looked ready to speak, but an all to firmiliar figure stepped forward, he looked like a younger version of Alfred, he wore a casual suit with a red tie , an R sewn into the chest pocket and a black domino mask.

Robin, "shit" was all Jason managed to get out before Robin grabbed him by the ear and started pulling.

"ow ow owwww ow , Robin, sorry sorry, please let go pleaaassee" Robin only glared before letting go crossing his arms most definitely waiting for an explanation.

The other teens looked a bit concerned untill Batman spoke after getting a glare from Robin,

"We will discuss this after your wounds have been seen to, your mentors have been made aware of the location you will be taken too."

He paused to look at the newly descovered clone "you will ride with me, Agent R and Bluejay" and with that everyone went to there mentors, Superboy looked unsure but followed after Bluejay and Robin into the Batmobile.

000000000

The teens and their mentors arrived at a mountain, the teens were extremely confused, well all except Robin.

He motioned/signed for Jay to tell the others that they needed to follow him.

They reached a med bay inside the cave after passing what looked like a living room and multiple dorm like halls.

Robin looked each teen over and evaluated that Jay and KF had the worst of the wounds with bruised ribs and Jay had a small fracture on his hand when he lost one of his gloves.

"So who exactly are you?" Kid flash asked while sitting on top the medical bed.

Robin motioned to Jay and continued to put away the wraps he used for their ribs,

"this is Robin or agent R which ever works best, he Handles me and Bats medical care after patrols and all that" Robin only nodded and proceded to shoo them out of the room and lead them to the living room they passed through earlier.

" Thank you Agent R, now after some discussion with your mentors we have decided to form a team, you will be given missions and this mountain will be your HQ, aslong as the five of you can get along"

Three of the four teens cheered "wait you said five there are four of us"...

Batman nodded "Yes, Robin will be joining as your medical caretaker and another member will be added", not a secound later Martian manhunter and a girl with green skin apeared "this is Miss Martian, she will be the other member joining you here. The zetas have location Data so you can access the mountain from any Zeta"

after introductions Batman turned to leave "Bluejay, Agent R, be back at the cave before dinner".

 **00**

 **000**

 **0000**

 **OK that was a thing, and Damian is going be arriving soon and Tim will be mentioned next promise.**

 **Any ships you would like to see?**

 **Any friendships you want to see?**

 **Any characters you want me to include?**

 **message me or reveiw!**

 **I love reveiws so please tell me if you like these, they motiveate me alot !**

 **the more reviews the more chapters!!**


End file.
